


Delayed Coffee Dates

by SereneCalamity



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Smut, bartender!lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Bellamy finally talked Clarke into asking out the cute bartender. Lexa seemed to have different ideas. Clexa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a very strong Bellarke shipper, but there's just something about Clexa, ya know? Two badass chicks...Gotta love it. But of course, I still had to have Bellamy in there as well, because I'm totally in love with him.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

"She's looking over here again," Bellamy Blake said under his breath as he lifted his beer bottle up to his lips.

"Shut up," Clarke Griffin grumbled, keeping her eyes trained forward on her partner, even though the hairs on the back of her neck were sticking up, and she desperately wanted to turn around and look toward the bar. Bellamy snorted as he finished off his beer and pushed it toward the middle of the table and the other four empty bottles.

"I'm just saying," Bellamy shrugged as he rested back in his chair and laced his fingers together over his stomach. "You and her...That's not a bad image." There was a cheeky smile on his face and Clarke's lips parted before she reached across the table and slapped his arm.

"Fucking perve," she hissed at him.

"You love it," he grinned at her. She pulled the fingers at him before she let her neck turn and looked over her shoulder toward the bar. Lexa Woods was serving another customer now, smiling easily at them, her lips curved upward, looking soft and malleable, completely kissable—she blinked and turned back to her partner, who was giving her a knowing look. "Just go and talk to her. You guys have been flirting for the past six months, it's about time you made a move."

"And what happens if it goes shit?" Clarke stated. "Then we're going to have to find another bar to go to after work."

"You have that little faith in your bedroom skills, Princess?" Bellamy teased her. "Because from the way that Anya at the front desk looks at you, it's like you've got a tongue laced in cocaine." Clarke pulled the fingers at him again and Bellamy let out a laugh. "Look, it's been a long week, and we just put away a guy who had kidnapped four different girls under the age of ten and we returned them to their home. You deserve a night off. Go get laid," his eyes drifted away from the bar and toward a table of woman who had been eyeing him since he had come into the bar with Clarke. "I know I'll be."

"Alright, Romeo," Clarke jerked her head toward the girls. "Well, you go get 'em, it's my turn to settle the tab."

"Sweet," Bellamy smiled at her, lop-sided and charming, and it was obvious why girls fell head over heels for him. When they had first been paired up in the intelligence unit, they had even slept together a couple of times before deciding that they were definitely better off as friends rather than lovers, and they were both grateful they had stopped because now they were best friends, practically inseparable. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," he told her, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to her temple before getting up and taking his leather jacket off the back of his seat, swaggering over to the table with three woman. Clarke watched them for a moment, rolling her eyes at the way they were all clearly falling for her partners pick up lines, before getting off the table and making her way toward the bar.

One of Lexa's girls, Emori D'Oliveira, was at the cash register and she looked up with a smile when Clarke approached. Clarke was pulling out her wallet and getting ready to hand over her debit card when Emori stepped back and called over to her boss.

"Yo, Lexa! I'm due for a break! Can you take over here?" There was a cheeky look in Emori's eyes, and Clarke gathered that Emori probably didn't have break so much as she knew that there was something going on between the bar owner and the detective. Lexa came over, flashing a smile at Clarke as she stepped in front of the register.

"What can I do for my favourite detective?" Lexa's voice was low and flirtatious as she looked across at Clarke.

"Just here to settle our tab," Clarke replied, swallowing hard as Lexa's eyes drifted downward, briefly resting on Clarke's chest before lifting back up to her eyes.

"Yours and Bellamy's?" Lexa asked as she pressed a couple of buttons on the register.

"Yup," Clarke handed across her debit card, their fingers brushing momentarily as Lexa took it from her hand and swiped it through the machine. She handed Clarke the pin pad and watched Clarke's face as the blonde entered her number. When Clarke handed the pin pad back, she licked her lips and purposefully covered two of Clarke's fingers with her own, pinning her fingers so that she couldn't pull her hand back.

"I overheard a couple of the men in your team talking," Lexa said quietly, nodding over to where John Murphy was sitting next to Lincoln Whittle. "How you caught that guy who has been all over the news? Kidnapping those little girls?" Clarke jerked her head in a nod. "You guys did a good thing, you should be proud of what you do." There was a sincerity in the brunette's eyes, and Clarke felt her heart beat a little bit faster in her chest.

"Thanks," she managed to say before Lexa released her hand. She wasn't too sure what else there was to say, and she was about to turn away when she caught a glimpse of Bellamy looking at her from where he was getting ready to leave with a red head. He gave her a pointed look, and so she drew in a quick breath and met Lexa's eyes. "You should let me buy you a drink sometime," she blurted out. Lexa looked a little surprised and then her lips quirked upwards.

"I own a bar," she stated. "I don't need you to buy me a drink."

"I was thinking something more caffeinated than alcoholic," Clarke responded, unsure if Lexa's comment was a rejection or just teasing.

"I like coffee," Lexa nodded, and Clarke guessed that she had been teasing. "Although I actually have that as well, upstairs in my apartment."

"You live upstairs?" Clarke's eyebrows lifted, and then paused when she processed the invitation that Lexa had just issued. The casual mention of her apartment had been intentional, and Lexa tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips together, her green eyes gleaming and waiting for Clarke's response. "Uh, how long until you get off?" Clarke asked, feeling her stomach jump a little at the idea of actually managing to get her hands on the petite brunette.

"I own this place," Lexa uttered. "I've got girls who do the close up, so I can get off when I want to." This time she didn't even try to disguise the way her eyes drifted over Clarke, or at least the parts of Clarke that were visible over the bar. "So we can head upstairs right now." Clarke blinked at her assertiveness, but Lexa was already calling over to Emori and telling her that she was heading off. Emori, who was absolutely not on a break as she poured another drink for Murphy, gave them a knowing grin before nodding. "This way," Lexa told Clarke, indicating she come around the back of the bar. Clarke glanced around quickly, to make sure it wasn't too obvious what she was doing. Murphy and Lincoln weren't paying any attention, and Bellamy had already left, but he would take one look at her in the morning and know exactly what had happened. The boys would give her a hard time for a few days, and then it would blow over when Murphy started going on about his latest conquest.

Clarke followed Lexa, moving around the back of the bar and then going through the back door of the bar that she always assumed was the kitchen area. She was right, but then there was a hallway with a couple of doorways, and to one side there was a narrow staircase. Lexa was already treading up the steps, her ass looking absolutely sinful in the tight jeans she was wearing.

"Home sweet home," Lexa sung out under her breath as she opened the door at the top of the stairs, flicking on a light switch to her left. The door opened out directly into the lounge which was small but tidy and full of life. Clarke looked around, able to see through to the kitchen on her right, and then a couple of rooms that were dark, which were probably the bedroom and bathroom. Clarke took off the ballet flats she had put on when she had left the precinct and slid her hands into the pockets of the jeans she was wearing.

"So, um, coffee?" She began, not sure if they were going to do the whole small talk. Lexa snorted as she kicked off her own shoes and then reached out to hook a finger in one of the belt loops of Clarke's jeans and tugged her in closer. Lexa's other hand lifted and touched the side of Clarke's face. Her finger was smooth, and she curled around one of the strands that was resting against Clarke's cheeks, and she pushed it back gently, over her ear.

"We can do coffee another time," Lexa murmured before leaning forward. Lexa's lips were firm and felt so soft and tasted so sweet against Clarke's, and the blonde couldn't hold back a moan as the tip of Lexa's tongue flicked out to touch her lips. It wasn't urgent, Lexa wasn't just getting the kissing out of the way before they got down to the next part. It was teasing, and she rested her hands on Clarke's hips, guiding her backwards to where Clarke assumed the bedroom was. Clarke put her hands on either side of Lexa's face, thumbs brushing over the delicate cheekbones as she opened her mouth, allowing Lexa in. As soon as their tongues properly touched, Clarke jerked backwards.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked, frowning in concern.

"Your tongue," Clarke muttered.

"Oh right," Lexa grinned and stuck out her tongue, a little metal ball glinting. Clarke's cunt pulsed between her legs at the idea of the piercing licking at her clit, flicking underneath the hood of skin and pressing down on the most sensitive part of her.

"It's not even fair how hot you are," Clary growled as she lunged back in for Lexa's mouth, smothering the laugh the other woman let out. Their tongues mashed together, a lot more urgently this time, and one of Clarke's hand fisted Lexa's shirt in her hand, fingernails grating across her skin. Lexa's fingers worked quickly between them, undoing the buttons of the front of Clarke's blouse and then roughly massaging Clarke's tits through her bra. Clarke let out a muffled moan, arching her back into the touch, before her hands went to the hem of the shirt that Lexa was wearing. They pulled apart for her to rip it over their heads and toss it away, and even in the dim lighting that was coming from the kitchen, Lexa saw the way that Clarke's pupils dilated when she saw Lexa was bra-less.

"Shit," Clarke breathed out. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that they were in the bedroom, only a couple of feet away from the bed. She wrapped her fingers around Lexa's wrists, tugging the other girl toward the bed and switching places so that Lexa was bouncing down on the bed, sprawling out with her arms above her head. Clarke first undone the buttons of Lexa's jeans, throwing them off so that all the girl was left in was a pair of blue underwear, and then she crawled over her. She laved her tongue over one of Lexa's nipples, playing with it between her teeth before putting her hands on either side of Lexa's head and kissing her again.

Lexa whined as her nipples were pressed against the lace of Clarke's bra, providing her with enough friction to send tremors across her skin. There was a click as Lexa's tongue piercing tapped against Clarke's teeth, and then the two girls were both struggling to get Clarke's jeans and underwear off, so that she was naked form the waist down.

"I want you on my face," Lexa whispered before she caught Clarke's lip between her teeth and pulled. "I want you to ride my face, Clarke." There was no way she missed the hitch in Clarke's breath at the idea of having the girls pretty face and pierced tongue between her legs.

"Shit," Clarke's hips jerked forward involuntarily.

"Come on, Clarke," Lexa's voice was husky, and her lips were red and swollen. Clarke swallowed hard as she reached up to pinch the lower lip between her thumb and forefinger, tugging at it lightly before sliding a finger onto Lexa's tongue. Lexa moaned around the digit as Clarke rubbed the pad of her finger inside the dark haired girls mouth. Lexa's hands scrabbled at Clarke's ass, nails digging into the smooth, rounded flesh, encouraging her mouth forward, and the blonde finally got with the program, stepping forward so that her knees were on either side of Lexa's face. Her lips were already damp, and Lexa could smell the heady scent of arousal as Clarke's cunt was right in front of her face. Her lips quirked upwards in a smirk before Clarke lowered herself down.

Clarke completely invaded Lexa's senses—her smell, her taste, her sounds.

The first lick made Clarke's whole body jerk above Lexa and their was an instant rush of wetness. The detective sounded wanton as Lexa's talented tongue lapped at her with long, broad strokes. Lexa's fingers were still gripping Clarke's ass, keeping her in place and encouraging her to move.

It had been months since Clarke had gotten off to anything other than her hand and the purple vibrator that Octavia Blake had given her for one of her birthdays, and Bellamy had been completely right—she had been lusting after Lexa since they had first started coming to the bar. Lexa was sarcastic and funny and smart, and _fuck_ when Clarke had realized that her tongue was pierced it had fueled every single one of her fantasies in her nights alone since.

The barbell in Lexa's mouth flicked upward, teasing at her clit, before her tongue was back inside the blonde. Clarke felt her orgasm coming on quickly, and her hands went to her chest, tugging down the cups of her bra so that she could play with her breasts. She squeezed them, rolling them in her hands and tugging at her nipples. Lexa's tongue was relentless inside her, not quickening her pace and loosing her rhythm even though she could tell Clarke was getting closer, and Clarke was thankful for that. There was nothing worse than being with someone who found the perfect pattern and then lost it because they tried to shift things up when their partner was about to come.

"Fuck, _Lexa_!" Clarke cried out, almost loosing her balance and falling forward when the coil in the pit of her stomach finally released and it felt as though her legs were dissolving beneath her. She was worried that she was going to suffocate Lexa, and shifted to make a move and swing one of her limp legs off, but the hands on her ass just tightened, prompting her to stay, and Lexa just kept on going. "Oh shit, oh shit..." Instead of going back inside her, Lexa shifted her attentions to her clit. Her nipples were in tight buds, and Clarke cupped on of her breasts in her hand, while the other hand went to Lexa's hair, grabbing a fistful of the brunette strands and wrapping them around her fist.

" _Shiiit_ ," Lexa growled against Clarke's cunt, making Clarke squeak at the brush of teeth against her clit. Her hips jerked forward, fucking herself against Lexa's face, and she pulled at her hair again. Lexa reacted the same way again, her mouth dropping open, obviously enjoying Clarke getting rougher with her. Clarke pulled hard at her hair, lifting Lexa's head off the mattress so that her nose was pressed into Clarke's pubic bone and her teeth closing around Clarke's clit. Her lips shifted, sucking and pulling at the swollen nub, making Clarke jerk and cry out as she felt another orgasm coming on, hard and fast.

As it crashed over her, coating Lexa's face, Clarke readied herself to roll off, but once again, Lexa didn't let her take a breath, the little metal ball on her tongue flicking over Clarke's clit rapidly. The blonde's vision almost completely whited out as her third orgasm washed over her, and she wrenched so hard at Lexa's hair, there was a vague thought at the back of her mind that she hoped she hadn't pulled any strands out.

Lexa finally took pity on her, releasing the grip she had on her ass, and Clarke rolled to the side, panting and squeezing her thighs together, throbs from the aftershocks of her orgasm still wracking through her body. She still didn't realize that Lexa had her hand between her legs, looking after herself, until Lexa was shaking next to her, biting down on her lower lip to stop herself from making too much noise as she orgasmed. Clarke felt bad, rolling over and trailing her fingers over Lexa's stomach, scratching lightly at her skin before moving up to cup one of her perfect tits, that fit perfectly in her hand.

"Don't worry about it," Lexa grinned at her. "You can make it up to me the next go around."

"Next go around?" Clarke lifted an eyebrow, trying to play it off _how much_ she wanted there to be a next time.

"Oh yeah, next time," Lexa laced their fingers together and gave them a squeeze. "After you take me out for that coffee date."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
